Director's Cut
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Kyoko watches Tsuruga in his best performance yet again and couldn't help but get affected—why wouldn't she when he was acting with a gorgeous actress in her sexy bathrobe in this heart throbbing scene in his own sexy way? Evil awakens again as Kyoko realizes the depth of being an actress and the love she's keeping well hidden. TsurugaXMogami. DokiDokilabu


***** **Director's Cut** *****

 _by: **WhiteGloves**_

 _*I've always wanted to try a shot of this story after reading and watching the manga just this year.*_

Tsuruga's so hot.

 _Oh yeah. Enjoy!_

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

Along the hallway of the L.M.E company, a bright mood Yashiro came walking with a happy face while carrying his bag. Flowers were emitting from his aura and bright stars were also twinkling on his eyes. He was not one to express much emotion but just then his good mood was over flowing like a child who got praised by his dear mother.

 _You better thank me for this later, Ren._ He thought mildly with his mind in the cloud as unconsciously, he too, started humming. _I don't believe things would go smoothly for you on your own since you're a real idiot in this area therefore I am bringing you what you need. You're so gonna thank me for this!_

People around noticed the manager and followed him with their gazes, but it was not on him that they would really fix their eyes nor was he the reason they would all freeze as if seeing an apparition. It was actually because of the girl walking behind the manager who was emitting just as the opposite aura of the man.

 _"Ya...shiro...san...?"_ a voice that seemed to be coming from the grave whispered in the air.

"Hmmm?" there was nothing to spoil the positive aura of the man, "what's the matter, Kyoko-chan?"

And he looked behind him to see dark force coming from all the corner of the short haired girl in her pink suit whose eyes had gone empty and cheeks had gone gaunt— she was the phantom of the dark soulless lady with plenty of demons hovering around her head— the true appearance of Mogami Kyoko who had just ascended from the underworld.

A sweat drop fell at the back of the manager's head.

"K-Kyoko-chan... why are you so gloomy?" he stopped to face her.

The soulless girl seemed to be speaking without having to open her mouth— her voice too deep and husky.

"Why do I have to go with you just when Moko-san was asking me to go eat with her?" there seemed to be a hollow coming out from the short haired girl's throat that made the manger hesitate a little. "Do you know how less we see each other these days...?"

"I—I told you, we're going to Ren's shooting, right? Don't you want to watch Ren act?"

The girl paused—and then released more of her demons—clinging around Yashiro-san who frantically stood still as Mogami turned her back and crouched on the floor in panic state—

" _T-Tsuruga-saannnnn!"_ she croaked, eyes rolling in dizziness, " _b-but this morning he was so angry!"_

"H-He just smiled at you! _And please tell these things to get away!"_

"He smiled so _coldly_!" Mogami cried hopelessly, head banging the innocent floor tile, _"he was so angry I felt chills run down my spine! Y-you should never let him smile like that anymore! It was a killing spree early in the morning! It was downright scaryyyy!I didn't even do anything! Waaaaaah!"_

 _Well,_ Yashiro said to himself with a small smile, _you were surrounded by a bunch of men early in the morning after all... not that it's your fault... Ren's just..._

And he ended his thoughts with a sigh while watching the hopeless case of a girl from the _Love Me_ department.

"Kyoko-chan," he tried again after a few seconds of listening to her doomed cries, "Wouldn't it be better to find out why he was angry then?"

Kyoko froze, her eyes still hidden at the back of her hair. Yashiro slipped away from the inanimate object binding him and touched the _Love Me_ member's shoulder in an assuring manner.

"Besides, don't you think it's a bit of a waste not to watch him act this time? He's acting with one of the most famous actress of today. Don't you want to see them act so seriously it'd make you want to be on the same scene?"

"Eh?" Mogami raised her chin up upon hearing this, her interest finally piqued. "R-really? Who?"

"It's Narue Minami-san."

"EHH? _That Narue-san!?"_

Yashiro nodded encouragingly. It was true; the actress with Ren that day—Narue Minami, was one of a kind—a real talented actress. Even Ren had acknowledged her prowess and even complemented her earnestly. It would be a good experience for Mogami to watch them in the set... though at the back of his mind, the manager was also grinning.

 _Tsuruga Ren, you spoiled brat. You'll owe me big this time!_

* * *

Kyoko followed Tsuruga's manager eagerly to the set where the actor was supposed to be having his scene. She knew full well who Narue Minami was and had seen the actress in most dramas on tv. She was beautiful and truly splendid—a goddess to her mind's eye—but Kyoko had never had the chance to talk to her since she was from a different agency. Knowing how a great actress she was, and how she was on the scene with Tsuruga-san makes her blood run in excitement. To find two talented people in one stage was an opportunity she must never miss!

 _And... watching Tsuruga-san alone was a treat already._

Kyoko froze at the thought and immediately shook her head as she realize she was blushing.

Sighing to herself at her own comforting words, Kyoko heard Yashiro, who was already standing by behind the cameras and the director to where the center of it all was happening, call her name. She quickly ran toward his side, her eyes expectant—

Soon enough her eyes fell on him—the tall, handsome man at the middle of the set. Kyoko's eyes sparkled to see him. He was coolly standing there in the middle of what appeared to be a condo's living room while the assistant director was talking to him with no sign of any discomfort.

Well, of course. It was Tsuruga Ren after all. The very idea sent butterflies at Kyoko's stomach.

 _This was the man he was in love with._

Then her eyes scanned the set thinking... _where is Narue-san?_

"All right!" called an old director with bushy black beard, raising his rolled script copy, "we'll start in five! Move out you lot...there... Alright, Tsuruga on your place... four.. three... two...one... _action!"_

And the camera started rolling.

Kyoko watched all Tsuruga's movements as his whole body tensed. He paced a little in the room with that truly convincing confused expression of his. Then putting a hand on his hair, he let it fall on his closed eyes... and then opened them.

His emotional eyes caught Kyoko it nearly stole her breath.

 _Tsuruga...san..._

Then the door behind him opened and Kyoko's eyes fell on the girl that entered. It gave her another reason to worry about breathing as once again it seemed like it was stolen for the woman was truly beautiful—especially in a _bathrobe._ Whatever scene was going to occur... she was definitely giving it justice.

She entered the room elegantly which made Kyoko wonder... how many women in bathrobes can do that?

The astonishing movements of her curved body, the way her long lashes flickered on her eyes, the graceful gestures of her arms, the wet brown locks that was covering half her face... all at once Kyoko thought again if there was anyone finer than her. And then she wondered if she too... can be like that...?

 _"Subaru,"_ she said in a crisp voice, as she crossed the room while his back was on her, _"why didn't you join me in the shower? I was expecting you to come."_

And she embraced the Subaru portrayed by Tsuruga from the back without worrying about distance—her bathrobe pressing on his back—giving Kyoko a sudden jolt.

Subaru slightly turned his head on her direction, and then looked away, his eyes hidden at his dark hair.

Kyoko watched them with eyes slightly widening. It was convincing... those two...

Yashiro slightly glanced on Kyoko's direction too and saw how immersed she was at what was happening at the two. Looking at her expression closely, the manager couldn't help but sigh a little. It was not the expression he was expecting... but then again he was glad Mogami was learning.

Just then—plenty of things happened at the set at the same time.

The two actors who were just standing in the middle of the room—was then found at the couch; Narue's character had pulled Tsuruga at the chair and had forced him to sit while she herself was leaning on him, her legs on his lap.

Kyoko found herself clutching both her hands for no apparent reason as she watched her caress his expressionless face with a hand on his chest. And still Subaru did not once look at her.

 _"What's this?"_ she said in a voice so clear and meaningful, _"don't tell me... you're still in love with her?"_

At that point, Tsuruga's eyes came to life—like a flicker in a light—making Kyoko react for he had seen that expression. That expression Tsuruga had always used when he was put out; even caught unprepared.

Such acting...

"Huh..." Yashiro muttered beside himself, "he's really getting better at romance scenes... that Ren."

Kyoko had heard him speak beside her but it was like a distant voice. For then her focus was on Tsuruga and that girl on his lap. How they exchanged lines... how their eyes meet... it was all too believable...

Kyoko couldn't keep her eyes from them.

 _Why_... why does she feel a sudden weight in her chest? Does she want to act with them that badly?

Narue's smile then caught her... her face was too close to Tsuruga after all.

 _"Why won't you answer? Is it because you've realize she really doesn't have any feelings for you?"_

Pain. Kyoko read that in Tsuruga-san's eyes. It made her want to touch him but then—

Narue's palms found both Tsuruga's cheeks and had tried to raise it to her. Kyoko opened her mouth for she suddenly knew what was about to come next—for some reason the heavy feeling at the pit of her stomach was threatening to burst out of her mouth—

 _N...no... Tsuruga-san..._

"Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro blinked as she saw the short haired actress in her pink on duty suit raise her hand a little—

Kyoko was pulled back to her position as she heard him and turned her face in Yashiro's direction—

And the manager's eyes widened at what she saw.

 _T-This girl...!_

Kyoko pulled her face back towards the scene and saw the kissing scene—but it was not entirely a direct kiss for Tsuruga's Subaru had pulled his head on the side—avoiding her lips that ended at the corner of his mouth.

The scene had such an impact especially when the leading lady pulled her lips back, her hair still on her face. Subaru hadn't move an inch but his eyes were low and lifeless. Kyoko had put her hands on her mouth without knowing it.

 _"You idiot... you already know she doesn't love you yet why won't you still look at me?"_ she asked, her voice full of bitterness, her fingers falling on his neck, _"you belong to me now, Subaru... that won't change no matter what you do."_

And had finally kissed him on the lips.

Kyoko's hands fell on her sides.

"CUT!" the director shouted.

Yashiro was beside himself as he tried to hide his expectant eyes. That there on the set was a kissing scene that Ren and Narue had agreed on— _if_ Kyoko-chan saw it some feelings might steer inside her... some feelings might awoken... like... jealousy perhaps...?

He looked at the girl beside her with a slight grin—but then freaked out at what he saw next—

For Kyoko Mogami was emitting such a dark aura that was making her evil minions fly around her with her face contorted into such evilness it was impossible to recognize her at all.

"K-Kyoko-chan?"

 _"Why the hell are they so good at acting...?"_ her voice was levelled and deep, " _It makes me want to run toward the acting school and learn everything as fast as I can! It makes me impatient to be like them."_

A sweat drop fell at the side of the manager's face.

"I-Is that all you can think about?"

" _Huh?"_ her evilness turned a look at the megane man, _"Is there anything else I should think about?"_

And Yashiro had to give up as she levelled up her dark aura that nearly surprised those other people around them.

 _"This is not good..."_ Mogami went on more to herself as the manager pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose with a helpless sigh, _"I feel uneasy... this is not good...just how good are they, really...?"_

And she raised a hand at her chest and kept it there, all the while the evil aura around her disappearing.

 _But why is it painful... here...?_

"Mogami-san?"

The _Love Me_ member nearly staggered backward as at the lapse of the moment that she was talking to herself, she found Ren Tsuruga's face peering at her closely.

The pain. It went bursting to her again. And she didn't have to ask why. She knew. Looking at this person looking down at her in concern, she understood her emotions once again. _Jealousy._

If it was the old her, she would have cursed herself for thinking such vile thoughts... that she was becoming that possessed woman again who could only think negatively of such emotion.

But she was different. Her jealousy was not unfounded. That was because _she was in love with him._

"I am jealous." Were the words that came out of her mouth.

"Eh?" Yashiro and Tsuruga both stared at her. She had her head down so they couldn't see her expression.

"Oh," Tsuruga said with a slight smile, "You mean by the scene? I get. As an actor, you want to improve yourself by acting with the best people. Do you want to act with Narue?"

Yashiro was surprised Ren could read Mogami so correctly. That was how he understood her words anyways.

Mogami gave a long pause, her hands on her chest clutched.

"I—I guess so." She said after awhile, looking up with a smiling face at the good looking actor.

Ren's eyes widened.

"Ren-kun?" came the leading actresses' voice and everyone looked at her as she appeared behind Tsuruga, "The next scene's at the bath, you better get those clothes off."

 _She still demands so professionally,_ Yashiro thought with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

Tsuruga glanced at her, and then to Mogami whom he saw, looking at Narue with startled eyes.

"Hmm?" Narue locked gaze with Kyoko. "Hey, you're that girl..."

"Nice to meet you," Kyoko immediately bowed her head, "I am Mogami Kyoko. I'm a fan."

"Oh?" Narue blinked, then she looked at Tsuruga Ren who was watching Mogami closely.

Kyoko then turned to Tsuruga and smiled again, "I think I should be going! I'll see you later, Tsuruga-san!"

Ren watched her go away with Yashiro and Narue behind him.

"Kyoko-chan?" the manager muttered but then everybody heard the director call—

"Alright—next taping! Tsuruga you're on!"

Yashiro looked over at the director and then sighed. "Director-san," he called, walking toward him to negotiate, "I'm sorry, could you hold his part until later?"

"Huh? Why what happened to him?"

"W-well he just had to check on something." The manager looked at the spot where Ren had disappeared.

Narue nudged the manager as she stood beside him.

"Not like him to chase after a girl, huh?" she said in a business like tone.

Yashiro smiled a little, "Well, there are still many sides of him we don't know."

"Tsk." Narue shrugged, "just tell him to come back early. I don't have time for personal dramas."

"Yes. Thank you, Narue-san."

* * *

Kyoko sighed as she stood at the empty lobby of the management, overlooking the buildings outside with the transparent glass.

"What was that about..." she muttered to herself, "getting all worked up just because of a scene... isn't this part of what I have signed up for? And what Tsuruga-san have signed up for... I mean, even if I do like him... not like I can stop kissing scenes or bath scenes..."

She sighed heavily again.

"Ahh... I won't be a great actress if I don't overcome this..."

"Mogami-san?"

His voice sent chills down her spine, but made her all warm at the same time. _He followed me!_

"Is everything okay?" the handsome actor walked toward her with a concerned expression.

Mogami's face was dark.

"Tsuruga-san... don't you have a taping right now?"

Tsuruga blinked, and then looked behind him.

"I know... but I also know this won't take a minute. Are you feeling okay?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" she was still not facing him. "You're stepping on your own rule as a professional actor by worrying about me. Then again... I can't even begin to be a worthy actress to stand beside you the way I am right now..."

"What?" Tsuruga was completely taken by what she said, "What do you mean?"

That was when Kyoko faced him—her dark aura emitting. Ren's eyes rounded.

 _"I was expecting you to come."_ She said all of a sudden, her eyes glinting seriously. Then she took steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, completely taking him by surprise, _"What's this? Don't tell me you're still in love with her?"_

 _Those lines!_ Tsuruga thought at once as he remembered Narue's lines. Was it possible that this girl...?

Kyoko in the character of his leading actress, leaned her head on one side, their face too close.

 _"You belong to me now, Subaru... that won't change no matter what you do."_

And she tiptoed to kiss him on the side of the mouth as what was indicated on the scene.

But Tsuruga Ren was no fool and allowed her to directly kiss him on the lips with hands closing on her waist.

Mogami was stunned—and quickly drew her lips away—her eyes shock as he found Ren's eyes.

"There's a second one." Tsuruga muttered and leaned down to initiate the second kiss—

Mogami froze as she felt her mouth on his—and then realized what they were doing but it was already too late—Tsuruga was kissing her intensely and she would be... she would be such a fool to stop it.

 _You don't stop until the director said... cut._

Seconds... Minutes... it all passed by... and Mogami felt her breath leaving her.

Their kiss was insane. It was too powerful and hot... she had never been kissed like that.

And Tsuruga-san too... was such a good kisser... was this how he would also kiss his other leading ladies?

Mogami felt a stab on her chest and without ado—pushed Tsuruga away—

They locked gaze and Mogami felt herself blush harder than ever as she saw him looking at her so intensely.

 _W-what...what was she doing!?_

All her actions came flooding back to her that all she ever wanted to happen was to disappear on the spot.

"Mogami-san," came Tsuruga's deep voice as he leaned down on her lips again. Kyoko closed her eyes, expecting another wave of dizziness only to realize Tsuruga breathing on her ear. _"Cut."_

Kyoko seemed to hear a pop somewhere out there, waking her of all her senses.

He let go of her with his unwavering smile... a smile so shiny it made Kyoko stare at him.

"That was a good part, don't you think?" he said casually, "I mean... you were taking on Narue's act... you got her talent, Mogami-san."

He turned abruptly around and waved his hand, "I'll see you around, Mogami-san."

As he disappeared, Mogami felt her knees buckle and the next thing, she sat flat on the floor with her face as red as tomato. She couldn't help the thunderous thumping of her heart. She felt like her heart was about to explode.

Because just now... just now... she _kissed_ Tsuruga-san...

She touched her lips, and then held her scream inside her.

Tsuruga for his part, was still on the lobby, leaning on it for support with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

Just now... just now... he _kissed_ Mogami-san!

"I'll be damned..." he sighed, his facial expression contorting. For him to take advantage of Kyoko like that... but well, she started it!

But he was the guy who knew better! Just how much further is that girl going to push him to the boundaries of things he thought he would never do?

 _That girl really I..._

If he didn't have the remaining strength after the kiss, he would've collapsed on the floor.

He touched his lips and felt his heart jump up and down from inside his chest.

He slammed his palm on his face, knowing full well the expression he was making.

It was bad, he thought as he felt a throb at his lower part. And he was just about to do a naked scene just now.

Back at the studio, Yashiro-san looked up when he found Tsuruga walking back at them.

"Hey, Ren? You took fifteen minutes off."

"Sorry. Was the director looking for me?"

"Yeah. He's with Narue... what's the matter? You look..."

Yashiro's atmosphere darkened.

" _Too happy."_

"Tsuruga!" the director called from somewhere, "good, you're back! On to your bathrobe boy!"

"Yeah."

Yashiro scratched his head, and then felt another nasty atmosphere by the entrance of the studio. Looking up, he saw Kyoko Mogami standing there with half her face visible, as if hiding.

"Mogami-san, you're back."

"I gotta see it." She muttered as he ushered him inside.

"You mean Ren? He's changing to his bathrobe. Why do you look so... glum? What happened between the two of you, anyways? M-Mogami-san?"

For Mogami was yet again stunned on the spot with her eyes feasting on Tsuruga who came out to the set on his bathrobe. There was really no question to that thumping of her heart as the camera rolled and take on this splendid man's appearance.

And just then Mogami wondered what it would be like to have a scene like that with him.

The evilness of the idea even shut the demons around her away. It really made her blush. Just then too, Tsuruga found her eyes and locked gaze with her. Then there was his smile. His enticing smile. Calling to her.

Mogami felt her heart race and felt it drop a mile. Tsuruga beamed even more.

She was hypnotized.

And she realized all she wanted was _him._

The very idea made her put her palms on her lips.

 _So selfish... I am so selfish... I want him all to myself... Tsuruga-san... it's not good... I love you!_

Tsuruga seemed to read her expression for he suddenly stared at her in surprise. Mogami opened her mouth and blurted out the words that was exactly on her mind- the same time the director shouted-

 **"CUT!"**

* * *

 ** _-The End-_**

 _A/N: And CUT it is! ;)_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
